Interviews with the mages
by Watersgirl
Summary: I'm really really sleepy so I present to you My 1:00 Am Fairy Tail interviews! May be random because of sleepiness. Comtains slight language
1. Chapter 1

**So it's about 1:00 am I can't sleep so I'm going to write about random interviews with the cast of…Fairy Tail.**

**Note: These might be really messed up because I'm sleepy.**

**W -me**

**ND –Natsu**

**H – Happy**

**LH –Lucy Heartphilia**

* * *

- Dumb musical into theme starts-

W: Welcome everybody to our first episode of Fairy Tail interviews. Our first guest is the famous, reckless destroyer of stuff Natsu Dragonil!

ND: Umm how did I get here?

W: We got Grey to drug you and then put you in a sack.

ND: What the hell I'm going to get that little son of a b-

W: Oh don't worry we'll ask you to do the same thing later.

ND: Yes!!!

W: So our first question is: Natsu, where did you get your scarf? (Horrible question I know)

ND: Well I was on a job traveling between different dimensions when I met this guy with glasses black hair and a lighting shaped scar on his face.

W: And….

ND: Well he was flying on a broom and he flew right into me for no reason so I set fire to his hair and took his scarf.

W: …So you mean to tell me you beat up Harry Potter, I mean some guy and then stole his stuff.

ND: Hey I was young I was foolish I needed the work

W: Weren't you part of a guild

ND: …Shut up.

W: Ok then second question and probably your last because you set fire to an iconic persons hair, and I don't wan to get into the mess with the fangirls and Hogwarts. How old are you?

ND: Umm well you see ah. Can I use a lifeline?

W: What? You don't know how old you are?

ND: Well no. I couldn't past through the barrier

During the battle but I'm not over eighty, am I? No seriously what the crap am I? Arghhhhh!! – Starts punching his chair.

W: -takes out a stick- Bad Natsu Bad!

ND: Awww

HP: (you got to be kidding me if you don't know who this is) There's the bloody bastard who tried to kill me

HP, R, and H: Get him

Harry potters fangirls: You will die for burning Harry's precious hair! Die!!!

ND: Oh shit! Help me – runs as possible out of the studio-

Everyone else: Follow him! Die!!

**000**

W: O…K.A.Y then, our next guess is none other than the cute and adorable mage: Happy!

H: Uh Hi

W: -hugs happy- I love cats 3

H: I'm not a flipping cat!

W: Oh ok kitty 3 your first and probably only question since the writer of this show is slowly falling asleep is: Do you like cereal there is only one right answer?

H: Um yes I guess. I especially like Luck Charms. Uh are you ok?

W: Wrong Answer!!! Cry Benehime!

H: Holy Crap I'm going to die!

W: No just maimed horribly. Blue cat!

H: Nooooo!

After the mess of blood and blue cat fur was picked up

W: I'm sorry for the disturbance to our viewers but I HATE cereal. Oh looks like time up, we'll be back next time, so see you soon!!!

* * *

**I'm sorry but I really do hate cereal. I'm really sleepy, and I think I'm the only one on this earth that thinks Knifewrenches are great ideas. And yes i'm crazy**


	2. Lucy, Grey, and what's this a battle

**Hi everyone I waited until 1 AM to start this now let's begin!**

**W-me**

**Lucy-LH**

**Grey- G**

**Ezra- ES**

**Oh yeah I don't own Fairy tail or any of its affiliates…because if I did I would know how old Natsu was.**

**

* * *

**

-Dumb intro music -

W- Welcome all to another outstanding episode of Fairy Tail interviews! Today our special guest is the one and only beautiful, kind of weak but still awesome: Lucy Heartphilia!

LH: Okay then…WHY ARE ALL OF YOU IN MY HOUSE!!!

W: I forgot to mention that we are live at Lucy's charming apartment.

LH: No seriously what the hell first Natsu (who got sued by J.K. Rowling), Happy (Who's horribly maimed), then Grey, Erza, and now you!

W: Did I mention were on T.V. live?

LH: Oh? Um no you didn't. –Puts an adorable face on- Hi everybody tee hee.

W: Wow that's so sugary sweet I want to puke.

LH: Thank you tee hee.

W: First Question: Did you know that the series fairy tail looks a lot like one piece?

LH: One Piece? What's one piece?

W: No no no no no it's One Piece. It's about pirates, treasure, fruit, cyborgs, whales, sexy samurai, and straw hats, long noses stuff like that.

LH: O_O Okay then I still don't get what you're talking about.

W: Well then I have to plot your demise. _Deathnote for Lucy the next time there's a 6/6/06_

LH: Deathnote?

W: OH nothing. So Lucy so your part of the strongest team of mages in all of Fairy Tail…ah um crap I forgot what I was going to ask oh yeah! Do you remember that guy crying when he was looking at your picture a couple chapters ago?

LH: Ah…what?

W: Well it's your dad I think… I don't actually know but if it is makes sure he eats a riceball, in hell! (Read the chapter when she's having a flashback about her birthday)

LH: Um, okay

W: Well then Lucy time to get out of your house and make room for our next guess.

LH: Whaa nani?! Where shall I go what should I do?

W: You belong to a guild and, Frankly Lucy I don't give a damn.

00000

W: Alright then our next guest is the sexy, awesome, ice king himself! Give it up for Grey!

G: Hi!

W: Grey were live on camera and you're well nude so um please dress up.

G: Why? I was doing that for the fangirls in the audience.

W: Wow so that's why fifty percent of the time you're naked.

G: Yep!

W: Well put some pants on because if you don't Natsu will takes picture of you and send them your secret admirer

G: - Puts pants on- I have a secret admirer?

W: Apparently but enough of that. Our first question is: Grey, do you and Leon have a yaoi paring together?

G: What's yaoi?

W: Glad you asked! When a man and a woman are in love, wait no scratch that.

When a man and a man are in love and have fans based upon there love there comes a time where. - 15 minutes later-. So that is what happens when a uke meets a seme.

G: O_O; Um no please god no.

W: Well Grey you answered wrong and your out of luck so here your free consolation prize a Grey x Leon pic!

G: Arghhh my eyes!!!

00000

W: Okay then our final guest is-

-Happy and Natsu bust through the wall-

W: Oh crap

H: My freaking eye is gone and there's an X like scar across my forehead. I'm pissed and I'm back!

W: Well at least you can mimic Scar from FMA right… no hard feelings r-right.

ND: After I got sued I lost everything that I owned which was my backpack and my scarf so you're going down!!

W: Well folks well be back after this short break if I'm still alive

W: Okay then were back as you can see I defeated those two mages.

H: I lost my other eye crap!!

W: Don't worry about it Happy they'll always be another episode of Interviews with Fairy Tail or whatever the heck I named this show good night!

- Falls over-

* * *

**Ok guys I'm falling asleep so I have to type this fast! You can post your questions to the cast, and comments that will be written down here! Oh yeah and I don't hate Happy he's actually one of my faves I'm just sleepy.**


	3. Ezra, MiraJane, and Grey again?

Yo guys it's that time again this week we have

Erza-EZIf any recurring characters come in like

Mirajane –MJNatsu, Happy, or …Grey (------Might happen) I'll give

Elfman-EMtheir letter in the story!

Me-W

Remember I do not own Fairy Tail if I did I wouldn't of originally thought that it was by the guy who did One Piece (Stupid me!) or any other series mentioned

Oh yeah sorry for taking three months

* * *

-Jepoardy theme plays-

W: What the crap is that? What happened to the-?

-Dumb intro them plays-

W: Ok that's much better. Welcome to…-whispers-_line please_?

Camera guy: _Fairy Tail interviews_

W-Thanks. There you have Fairy Tail interviews our first guest today is Erza the mighty fearless chick that would make a great girlfriend if she was less…well because she might kill me I'll not finish the sentence. Welcome Erza.

EZ- Thank you Waters. Now sit up straight.

W- Fine…Mom. –Rolls her eyes-

EZ-What Did You Just Say?!

W-Nothing, Nothing, I said Fine…. Tom…right…yeah. So first question, where the hell did you get all that armor and how the hell do you carry it all.

EZ- Well, I got it from Markov, and then I got some from the Cullen vampires, Kakashi-sensei, Zoro the pirate, the crack dealer down the street pretty much everywhere.

W-Crack Dealer…O_O

EZ: Yep oh yeah how I carry all my armor I hide it on my self.

W- O_O…okay then…awkward. All right your final question is from a good friend of mine Will who has an account here and is awesome. The question is why don't you strip down to the flame pants and bandage shirt more often ;)

P.s. your sexy…. oh crap.

EZ: Excuse me!!

W: -cowers- It was not my question! Please help me!

EZ: AHHH!

W: We'll be back after these messages.

* * *

-Jepoardy Theme plays-

W: Seriously cut that out!!

-Mission impossible theme plays-

W: Dun dun dun dad a… wait no.

-Okay fine the dumb intro theme plays-

W: Were back to the show and apparently from my broken arm and black eye she beat the ever-living crap out of me, but the guards took her out the building before I died so we might as well do the next guest. The next guest by random selection is, Mirajane the retired mage of Fairy Tail guild who is a model in her spare time. Welcome to the show Mirajane!

MJ: Hi nice to be here!

-Waves to the crowd-

W: Mirajane is the first guest to come here willingly without having to be bribed, yet. So Mirajane the viewers want to know what happened to your powers, but sadly I don't care (Watersgirl does care T_T). Instead I want to know what was with the skimpy outfit you had when you were like what? 12?

MJ: What? What do you mean skimpy?

W: You wearing a barely legal mini-mini-mini skirt, showing 90% of your stomachs like you were wearing a bikini, and a shirt so short your 12-year-old boobs seem to b popping out.

MJ: That's a false accusation I was forced to wear that outfit.

W: What!? By who? Markov?

MJ: …no Elfman

W: What the Fug!

-Mirajane promptly leaves the room…crying-

* * *

W: Okay then…this is why I'm an only child. Our next guest happens to be her brothers please either boo or welcome Elf-.

G: Like hi ya'll!! Grey Natsu for eva!!!

W: Grey why the hell are you wearing a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. With pink hair clips, and why are their buttons all over your shirt that say GxN foreva.

G: Because it's the latest thing!! It's so Kawaii!

W: I think I might have severely damaged your brain last time we met.

G: Tee Hee

W: There's only one way to fix this… FALCON PUNCH!!!

-Light rushes from W's hand and hit's Grey's stomach as hard as possible. -

G: Owww…. wait why. Am. I. Wearing. A. Skirt. Oh my god it's the crazy lady.

W: Yes Yes I know I'm crazy but I just saved your life.

G…

W: -sigh- this show is brought to you by Anthrax if it's not anthrax it's not poison.

* * *

Remember put in your on questions in the comment box


End file.
